totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Załatwmy sprawy jak dorośli, czyli uczciwa walka o milion dolarów
Totalna Porażka: Powrót Legend Odcinek 1: Stadion Ontario. Miejsce rozgrywania się pierwszego sezonu. Murawa całego stadionu była pokryta świeżą, zieloną trawą. Oczywiście sztuczna murawa była w stanie fatalnym jak sam stadion. Trybuny po I sezonie cyklu była w stanie opłakany i ciężko było dostrzec jakiekolwiek zdatne do siedzenia krzesło. W dymie z katakumb stadionu wychodzą dwie kłócące się postaci. ????: No mówiłem Ci, że takie miejsce nie przyciągnie oglądalności! ????: Ty odpowiadasz za prowadzenie. Ja odpowiadam za efekty. ????: No, ale to nie ma sensu! ????: To ja decyduje co ma sens. A co nie ma sensu! Pozwoliłem Ci wrócić do telewizji, to korzystaj z łaski pana. Popchnął gościa przed kamerę i naszym oczom ukazał się Chris McLean w swoim tradycyjnym stroju. Poprawił jeszcze raz swoje włosy i spojrzał nad powoli opadającym helikopterem nad stadionem. Chris McLean: Witajcie wszyscy w nowym reality-show! Ja jestem Chris McLean, a już dzisiaj na ekrany powrócą legendy już praktycznie antycznego programu! Wzruszył ramionami udając zadowolonego. Wszedł na podium, które było dedykowane jeszcze sezonowi Sportowców Totalnej Porażki. Chris McLean: Huh! Masa wspomnień a wśród nich najjaśniejsze czyli...ja sam! W tym sezonie do zgarnięcia będzie jeden milion dolarów! Pokazuje wypisany czek na milion dolarów. Chris: Kto stanie na szczycie wszystkich zwycięzców i zdobędzie ostatnią możliwą nagrodę? Czy 5 lat ich zmieniło? Czy stare konflikty wciąż się tlą? By się przekonać...Oglądajcie TOTALNĄ PORAŻKĘ...POWRÓT LEGEND! Chris stoi obok helikoptera, który go zagłusza swoim dźwiękiem. Unosi się ciut nad ziemią. Bierze megafon i zaczyna mówić. Chris McLean: 'Witajcie wszyscy! Czas poznać zawodników! Wieczny kujon, marzący o przyjaciołach! Obecnie jeden z najlepszych amerykańskich informatyków! Przed Wami...CARLOS! ''Carlos dumnie pojawił się przy wyjściu z helikoptera, zeskoczył z niego i podszedł na ławkę rezerwowych na której usiadł, poprawił swój biały fartuch. '''Chris: Porażka. A o to przed Wami Joanna! Obecnie próbująca swoich sił w KSW! Czy jej siła przełoży się na jej potęgę w programie? Joanna wzruszyła ramionami i chuchnęła dumnie. Joanna: 'Po co mnie tu ściągnąłeś? ''Pokręciła niezadowolona głową i usiadła na drugiej ławce rezerwowych. '''Chris: Kogo nam tam kolejnego przysłali? Powiedział z równie wielkim entuzjazmem jak wcześniej Joanna. Chris: O proszę… On żyje…! Greg! Witamy wśród żywych! Jak tam Twoja kariera ziom? Greg wyskoczył totalnie wyluzowany z maszyny i uśmiechnął się do Chrisa. Greg: Yo ziom! Miło Cię widzieć stary! Carlos i Joanna skrzywili się na ławce rezerwowych. Greg: 'Jak to dobrze wrócić do swoich starych przyjaciół. ''Rzucił zadowolony zajmując miejsce obok Carlosa zbijając z nim żółwika. Chris wciąż stał w szoku po wiadomości Grega, ktoś go lubił! '''Chris: Wow! A przed Wami...prowadząca kanał na SzałTube AnabellTv! Jej vlogi o tym jak cały swiat ją irytuje zyskuje coraz bardziej wartości! Witamy wśród samych swoich! Anabell wyszła ubrana cała na czarno. Anabell: Nienawidzę tego programu i Ciebie. Mruknęła ponurym głosem w stronę Chrisa udając się na miejsce obok Joanny. Zmierzyły się wrogim wzrokiem. Chris przeszły ciarki. Chris: Uuuh… Naczelny detektyw departamentu Stanów Zjednoczonych. Czy teraz będzie miał ogromnie spięty tyłek na wynik? Lukas! Dołącz do nas! Wyszedł z helikopteru kompletnie obojętnym wzrokiem patrząc w swoje notatnik. Chris: Może coś powiesz!? Lukas: Hm. Nie powiem nic, co może zostać użyte przeciwko mnie. Mruknął, po czym przywitał się z pozostałymi chłopakami i usiadł na ławce. Chris przewrócił oczami, ale po chwili zatarł swoimi dłońmi. Chris: 'A o to w końcu coś wybuchowego! Dwie siostrzyczki...Różne jak ogień i woda! ''Kim wyleciała z helikoptera i wylądowała od razu na ławce rezerwowych. Sim otrzepała swoje ręce zadowolona. '''Sim: Wracamy tutaj! Czy tego chcesz czy nie! Pomścić nas! Kim przekręciła oczami niezadowolona, ona chyba wciąż przeżywa poprzedni sezon. Sim: Chris! Pamiętaj do cholery, że ma wszystko być uczciwie! I żadnych ku*w w programie! Warknęła na niego, usiadła obok Kim, którą związała by jej nie uciekła. Chris: A przed Wami gwiazda filmowa o Westernach! Chuck, czemu zostawiłeś Angie!? Chuck wyszedł w swoim stroju kowboja, mając oczywiście swoje dwa rewolwery za kaburami. Chuck: Kowboj marzy o spokoju na swoim ranchu. Chyba rozumiesz. Chris uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Chris: Jasne! Jak dobrze, że jesteśmy na moim „ranchu”! Chuck: O god… Poprawił swój kapelusz, usiadł na ławce. I zasnął. Chris: A teraz przed Wami namolna fanka…! Chuck się przebudził i załamał. Chuck: Why… (mruknął pod nosem). Chris: 'Chelsea! Piłkarska stalkerka! Obecnie szukająca miłości wśród piłkarzy! Dalej cheerleaderka zespołu z Ontario! ''Chelsea wybiegła ze swoimi pomponami do reszty dziewczyn. '''Chelsea: Hej! Miło być znowu na tym stadionie! Jak dawno mnie z Wami nie było. <3 Ojejciu! Anabell: Nienawidzę Cię. Chelsea się zdziwiła. Chelsea: A jej co jest? Kim uśmiechnęła się. Kim: Pewnie jest taką suką jak moja siostra. Kim oberwała plaskaczem od Sim. Zmierzyła ją groźnym wzrokiem, a Kim odszczekała swoje słowa. Chelsea: ...okeeeej. Chelsea usiadła nieco zdziwiona obrotem sytuacji, chyba nie takiej atmosfery po ludziach się spodziewała... Chris: A teraz główny antagonista poprzednich serii! Obecnie uwodzi dziewczyny i mieszka na ich koszt! Przed Wami James! James wyszedł z helikoptera z rozpiętą koszulą i czarnymi okularami. Uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z niego pewnym krokiem. James: Witam Was moi przyjaciele! Przybił żółwika z Chrisem i poszedł do chłopaków. Chris: Mistrzyni Karate, obroniła tytuł dwa miesiące temu i zdążyła wyleczyć rany by spotkać się z nami! Cukrowa wariatka, Alex! Alex w swoim kimono pojawiła się w drzwiach. Wyszła z nich i spokojnie poszła do reszty. Alex: Cukier nie jest dla sportowców. To zły nawyk. Chris: 'Jesteś już nudziarą? ._. ''Alex wyskoczyła w górę, kopnęła jednego kamerzystę i swoim stylu się zaśmiała. '''Alex: Skądże! Puściła do niego oczko. Chris: Teraz kolejne rodzeństwo! Jeden z nich gra w kanadyjskiej lidze z powodzeniem! A drugi...podobno trenuje jakąś młodzież w Madagaskarze. Słuch o nim zaginął! Ale dziś przed Wami po raz pierwszy razem Juan Alberto oraz Lukaninho! Juan Alberto stanął obok Luki przy wyjściu. Juan 'Alberto: Patrz bracie, Chuck tu jest! ''Lukaninho spojrzał i mruknął. '''Lukaninho: Odbębnijmy to i wracajmy do domu. Nie chce tu być. Juan Alberto: Odkąd wróciłeś do Kanady, wydajesz się taki dziwny. Lukaninho: Bo wróciłem tu wczoraj? Juan Alberto: Taaa...lepiej olać brata. Lukaninho przewrócił oczami. Lukaninho: To nara. Poszedł usiąść do dziewczyn. A Juan usiadł z chłopakami. Chris: Szykuje się mega przyjaźń braterska <3. A przed Wami ostatnia z ostatnich! Zwyciężczyni poprzedniego sezonu...Angelika! Angelika wyszła zadowolona z helikoptera. Angelika: Dzięki wygranej otworzyłam największym dom publiczny na świecie. Mega są obroty! Spojrzała na ławkę gdzie siedziały dziewczyny i Luka. Uh zajęte, zajęła miejsce obok chłopaków. Angelika: Życie cały czas mnie obdarowuje. <3 Ależ będzie branie. Zatarła ręcę. Chris: No to...już wszyscy… ???: Ej, kur*a Chris! Ch.ju złamany my tu jesteśmy! Chris: Ah...moja pomoc Jarosław, Chef również z nami będą! Chef pomachał do kamery niezadowolony z widoku Chrisa i dzieciaków. Chris dumnie przeczesał włosy i udał się przed obie ławki rezerwowych. Stanął przed zawodnikami. Chris: Witam Was w kolejnym sezonie! W którym… Greg wstał z ławki ręką nakazał spokój Chrisowi, przerywając jego wywód. Greg: ...w którym, będziecie walczyć o milion dolarów… Blablabla. Przewrócił oczami. Greg: Od reality-show minęło wiele czasu, każdy z nas ma swoje życie prywatne. Po co rywalizować, ze sobą jak możemy się bawić? Klasnął dłonie i z helikoptera wyleciały zgrzewki z alkoholem, pizza, przekąski itp. Greg: Wielka impreza? Co WY NA TO ZIOMY?! Wszyscy: Wow! Tak! Podnieśli wszyscy szczęśliwy ręce do góry, podbiegli do Grega i zaczęli go podrzucać. Greg: Chef i Jaro też jesteście zaproszeni! Jarosław: Co kurwa szefuniu o tym zajebistym pomyśle sądzisz, ja pierdo*e? Chef przybił piątkę z Jarkiem. Chef: A zabawmy się! Wszyscy pobiegli pomóc Gregowi jeszcze wszystko zorganizować na start mega wielkiej imprezy. Chris stał samotny przed ławką i leciał jakiś smutny jingiel. Zaświeciła mu się łezka w oku. Chris: Tyle dla nich zrobiłem...A oni nie chcą wziąć w walce o milion dolarów… Stał przed siebie zapatrzony i widział jak zawodnicy ze sobą mile współpracują bez wyjątków. ' ' Chris:' Nawet mnie nie zaprosili… :(' Usiadł sam na ławce, nostalgiczny moment przerwał telefon, Chris odebrał owy aparat. ????: Co jest do cholery!? Czemu oni ze sobą współpracują?! Chris: No ale… ????: 'Nie ma żadnego ale! Masz mi zrobić show na miarę 3 sezonu! I NIE OBCHODZI MNIE TO JAK! ''Telefon się rozłączył, Chris rzucił nim o podłogę i schował głowę między kolana. Nostalgiczna muzyczka powróciła. Zawodnicy skończyli przygotowania, puścili muzykę zespołu Dramattici. Zgrupowali się wokół Grega, który wznosił toast. '''Greg: Dziękuje ziomy za współprace! Siła jest współpracy nie we wrogich atmosferach! A teraz wznieśmy toast za dobrą zabawę, a potem wracamy do siebie! Wszyscy z radości wznieśli toast. Jarosław: '''Najlepszy ku.wa i najkrótszy sezon! '''Angelika: Co za idioci chcieli nas skłócić! Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Sim przytuliła Kim. o.O Sim: No dokładnie! Prawda siostrzyczko? <3 Kim: 'No...tak! <3 ''Rzuciła się na nią, chyba w końcu odzyskała siostrę. Juan podszedł również do swojego brata, położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. '''Juan Alberto: Źle się wszystko zaczęło. Zacznijmy to od nowa. Lukaninho wciągnął powietrze, delikatnie się uśmiechnął. Lukaninho: 'Dobra, chodź na stronę bracie. ''Mruknął i poszli na trybuny pogadać. James z drinkiem podszedł do siostrzyczek, obejmując je obie naraz. '''James: Skoro się bawimy co powiecie by gdzieś wyskoczyć się poznać? Kim: No...eee…. Sim machnęła dłonią. Sim: A jak się baaaawić to się baaawić! Kim: Sim...ale alkohol Ci nie służy… Sim: Ciiiicho tam! Hah! Chodźmy! Angelika podbiegła szczęśliwa do Chuck, który zapoznawał się z Carlosem oraz Lukasem. Chuck: Czyli sądzicie, że ochrona na ranchu to dobra kwestia panowie? Drapał się zdziwiony po głowie. Chuck: Rewolwery mi już nie wystarczą? Carlos zaśmiał się po czym wzruszył ramionami. Carlos: W obecnych czasach kiedy technologia rządzi, przesłać komputerem wirusy to nie problem, czy nawet wąglika, by wymarło Ci całe stado! Lukas: 'No ma racje. ''Zapisywał w notatniku całe informacje. '''Lukas: Dobrze radziłbym Ci też zainwestować w kamery, departament popiera takie rozwiązanie. Angelika stała z miną (o.O). Angelika: '''O co chodzi…? '''Chuck: Rozmawiamy o moim ranchu, jak je odpowiednio zabezpieczyć, złotko! Pokazuje jej swoje ogromne rancho na zdjęciu. Chuck: Nie wiedziałem, że tyle zagrożeń teraz się czai. Carlos szturchnął Lukasa wyszeptał mu na ucho. Carlos: Propo wirusów. Hiv się tu chyba czai. Oboje się zaśmiali. Chuck: Co, powiedziałem coś nie tak? Lukas: Nie, nie. My już pójdziemy, hah.. Carlos: Tak stary, znajdziemy starych kumpli. Później pogadamy. XD Szli oboje się naśmiewając z Angeliki. Angelika: No to co, nadrobimy stracony czas? <3 Chuck: Pora na sjestę seniorita. Ubrał na głowę swój kapelusz i położył się w rogu. Nad głową Angeliki pojawił się napis „Friend-Zone”. Joanna w tym czasie wraz z Alex robiły sobie kółeczko wokół stadionu. Joanna: Jak dobrze, że w końcu się zrozumiałyśmy! 5! Przybiły sobie piąteczkę w czasie biegu. Alex wyskoczyła do góry robiąc jednocześnie salto. Alex: Wooho, wspólny trening jest o wiele lepszy niż rywalizacja! Dawaj, potem się wybawimy! Joanna zmierzyła ją zdziwiona wzrokiem, po czym obie rzuciły razem. Joanna&Alex: Przecież my się świetnie bawimy! Sim wybiegła z ich namiotu nieco przestraszona. Sim: KIM! GDZIE JESTEŚ!? Chuck obudzony jej krzykiem zdegustowany przewrócił swoimi zmęczonymi oczami. Chuck: Ludzie tu chcą sjesty. O co chodzi zaś? Sim: KIM ZNIKNĘŁA! Chuck wystrzelił aż z wrażenia pistoletem. Wstał na równe nogi. Chuck: o.O! Pozostali zawodnicy powoli się zbiegli. Lukas przejrzał swój notatnik. Lukas: No nie ma tylko Angeliki i Kim. Angelika wyszła z łazienki w skowronkach, przytuliła się do Juana. Sim: KIM ZAGINĘŁA A TY JESTEŚ CAŁA HAPPY? Angelika przewróciła oczami. Angelika: Jak zaginęła, spędziła trochę czasu ze starą przyjaciółką. ^^ Odpowiedziała puszczając Sim buziaka. Sim: 'SPAŁAŚ Z NIĄ?! ''Angelika odwróciła się od niej i szła w stronę swojego namiotu. '''SIM: NO ODPOWIEDZ! Angelika: 'No co ja Ci będę mówić...domyśl się...Całkiem niezła jest! S''im rzuciła się za nią w pościg, doskoczyła do niej. Odwróciła w swoją stronę i wymierzyła w jej twarz solidnego sierpowego w twarz. <3 Angelika padła na ziemie nakrywając się jednocześnie nogami. '''Carlos: Uuu! Walka kociczek! Mrrau! Lukaninho zdzielił go ręką. Lukaninh'o: Jak zwykle zero taktu. ''Chef przyszedł przyglądając się jak Sim okłada Angelikę. '''Sim: TY GŁUPIA SUKO! ODWAL SIĘ OD MOJEJ RODZINY! Chef: Kurs 1,02 na Sim! Zapraszam do obstawiania! Lukaninho doskoczył do dziewczyn i je rozdzielił. Lukaninho: Spokój, mamy się tu bawić. A nie robić wojny. Mruknął podirytowany, trzymając wciąż w rękach Sim. Sim: TA SUKA DOBRAŁA SIĘ DO MOJEJ SIOSTRY! Lukaninho: Kim jest dorosła jak Ty. Nie decyduj za nią. Angelice James pomógł wstać, ta trzymała się za lewy policzek. Angelika: Tobie też by się przydało by Ciebie ktoś porządnie wypi.rdolił, głupia dziwko. Sim: I MÓWI TO DZIWKA! PUŚĆ MNIE DO CHOLERY! Lukaninho przewrócił oczami. L'ukaninho': Jesteś pod wpływem alkoholu, zresztą. Bez tego byłaś niezrównoważona. Angelika: Słyszysz? Juan Alberto mruknął do brata. Juan Alberto: Angelika też jest niezrównoważona… Lukaninho: Ale też głupot nie gadaj, że ma ją niemal zabić. Porobiły się podziały po stronie Angeliki stanęło 6 osób, taka sama liczba stanęła po stronie. Chris słysząc zadymę przyleciał z nadzieją. Chris: Coś się dzieje. <3 WITAM W POWROCIE LEGEND! O...jak ładnie się podzieliliście. <3 Powiedział cały szczęśliwy. Nawet zbytnio starać się nie musiał by ich skłócić. Chris: Tak więc…Angelika, Lukaninho, Chuck, Greg, Joanna, Alex, Chelsea utworzą drużynę… Chelsea: '''Samych słodziaków! Cała drużyna spojrzała na Chelsea zdziwiona. '''Chris: KUPUJE TO! Same słodziaki! <3 A pozostali czyli…. Sim, Kim, Lukas, James, Carlos, Juan Alberto oraz Anabell. Anabell: Ponuraki. Mruknęła wściekła, że cała impreza się rozpadła, choć w zasadzie jej się ta impreza nie podobała. Ale nienawiść do świata to aktualnie to co kochała. Chris: Same słodziaki kontra ponuraki…! BRZMI SZAŁOWO! ' Ta...was też to nie przekonuje, nie?' Zadzwonił telefon do Chrisa, ktoś mu krzyczał przez telefon. Chris: Wiem..wiem. Mamy opóźnienie, ale je nadrobimy! Powrót Legend...wracamy po przerwie! Z telefonu wyleciał drewniany młotek i uderzył Chrisa w głowę. ' 'Lekto'r: To musicie kupić! Fernando idzie sobie przez miasto za nim Christina ślini się na jego widok. '''Christina: Jesteś taki męski. <3 Fernando: Wiem. Używam ZiomSpice! Lektor: ZiomSpice! Nowy zapach! Laski będą na Ciebie lecieć! Kup już dziś w limitowanej edycji! Stadion – Przed wyzwaniem Obie drużyny na dwóch różnych podestach. Spoglądali na siebie z lekkim obrzydzeniem. Kim siedziała rozmarzona, natomiast Sim była wściekła na Angelikę. Chris: Dzisiaj czeka Was jedno, ale bardzo ważne zadanie! Przegrana drużyna wyląduje dzisiaj na eliminacji, z której wyleci jedna z osób. Zapraszam Was na...podziemny stadion! Wcisnął jeden przycisk i podesty z zawodnikami wraz z podestem Chrisowym zanurzyły się pod ziemią. Tam był ukryty jeszcze starszy stadion piłkarski. Chris: Ten stadion skrywa wiele historii...Śpieszcie się poznawać jego historię… Pod kopułą stadionu rozbłysły jupitery, które oświetliły pomieszczenie, przy okazji oślepiając zawodników. Carlos: Idiotyczne jupitery! ;/ Anabell spojrzała na niego. Anabell: Ty wiesz, co. Zgadzam się z Tobą. Carlos: Piąteczka? Anabell: Nie. Chris: Czy ja wam może nie przeszkadzam? Małpował obojga, po czymposzedł na przygotowany tor. Chris: Siema sportowe świry! Dzisiaj Jarkobój! Juan Alberto: Czyli zadymka? Jarosław rzucił w niego bejsbolem, po czym wściekły podszedł do niego bliżej. Jarosław: Słuchaj kurwiu zajebany. Jarkobój to najnowsza dyscyplina sportowa, w której 7 par rywalizuje o punkty dla swojej drużyny! Przyszła Olimpijska kategoria, kurwa! Kategoria 1 Plik:Słodziaki.png Plik:Ponuraki.png Chris uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Chris: Póki, co został ten pomysł odrzucony. Ciekawe dlaczego… Dobra, dobra nie przeciągajmy… Czas na 1 parę! Angelika vs Sim! Mrau! Będzie gorąco. Sim i Angelika wystąpiły ze swoich drużyn. Do obu dziewczyn podeszły wystraszeni statyści, ubierając im rękawice bokserskie na dłonie. Przed nimi spadł basen z jakąś ciemną masą. Sim: Co to jest? Jarosław: KROWIE ŁAJNO, DZIWKI! TYLE JESTEŚCIE WARTE! Angelika i Sim spojrzały po sobie. Angelika: Jak jej nienawidze to w tym walczyć nie będę. Sim: No ja też nie! Jarosław: Morda szmaty! Wziął obie pod pachy i wrzucił do tego. XD Sim: Fuuuj…! Angelika wynurzyła się z tego od razu. Angelika: Ohyda! Chris zaśmiał się pod nosem. Chris: Mówiłem, że Komitet Olimpijski nie chce tych dyscyplin przepuścić… ;/ Wasze zadanie jest proste...która pierwsza znokautuje lub wyrzuci spoza basenu drugą zdobędzie punkt dla swojej drużyny. Sim: TO JEST NIENORMALNE!! Carlos: Ładny tilt… Lukas spojrzał spode swoich okularów. Lukas: Normalny odruch na reakcje. Ja bym z tego po prostu wyszedł. Angelika próbowała zrobić zamach ale nim go zrobiła zanurzyła się pod owym wspaniałym zapachem. Sim zrobiła krok, ale ugrzęzła w czymś. Sim: BOŻE, ALE TO WALI! Angelika: Wole siedzieć tu niż codziennie obok Ciebie. Mój nos tak nie cierpi. Sim zrobiła się cała czerwona...Zrobiła ogromny zamach i Angelika wyleciała z basenu. Chris: WALKA KOCICZEK...dobiega końca :( Sim zdobywa punkt dla swojej drużyny. Sim wyszła z basenu. Sim: Cholerny program! Chris słysząc to słowo wepchnął Sim do basenu i rozkazał go zamknąć. Chris: Zamknij się w końcu. 1-0 dla Ponuraków. Proszę do siebie Kim oraz Lukaninho. Kategoria 2 Plik:Słodziaki.png Plik:Ponuraki.png Kim stanęła naprzeciwko Luki, który mierzył ją rozbawionym spojrzeniem. Chris podszedł wręczając obojgu po bejsbolu. Lukaninho: Niech zgadnę. Mam jej ten głupi łeb odstrzelić? Kim: Uważaj byś… Chciała wziąć zamach i się wywróciła. Kim: No nieważne… Otrzepała się z kurzu. Chris: Wasze zadanie jest proste! Zagracie w piłkę nożną bejsbolową! Uderzacie na przemian. Kto pierwszy uderzy piłkę bejsbolem by trafić rywala w głowę zdobywa punkt! Lukaninho: Spoko, zaczynaj. Mruknął rozbawiony. Kim wzięła zamach i piłką oberwał Chris. XD Chris: 'Mogę ją zdyskwalifikować!? ''Lukaninho swój strzał oddał w górę. 'Lukaninh'o: Its funny, Chris. Kim ponownie wzięła rozmach i piłką oberwał Chef, który spał na maszynie pilnującej wyzwań. Gdy oberwał piłką, zeskoczył z maszyny wyciągnął broń i rozejrzał się. '''Chef: WOJNA! DZIECIAKI CHOWAĆ SIĘ! Lukaninho ponownie olał swoją rywalkę. Ta następnym rzutem trafiła w Jarka. Jarek podszedł bliżej do Luki. J'arosław:' Zaraz mnie coś kurwa trafi. Lukaninho: Ta, Kim. Jarosław przyciągnął do siebie. Jarosław: Albo ją kurwa trafisz, albo ja ją zajebie tym bejsbolem! Lukaninho: Spoko, bawić się nie umiecie… Wziął precyzyjny rozmach i trafił w głowę Kim. Słychać było jak w bajkach dźwiek trafionego celu. Chris: I mamy 1:1! Kto by się spodziewał! Greg i Juan Alberto! Kategoria 3 Plik:Słodziaki.png Plik:Ponuraki.png Juan Alberto i Greg staneli naprzeciw siebie, jako jedyni do tej pory zbijajac ze sobą piatki. Juan Alberto: Powodzenia. Greg: Wzajemnie brachu! Chri's: Nuda...Stańcie tam. ''Nakazał na pole otoczone wielką szklaną ścianą. Będzie 5 rzutów bejsbolem. Który z Was uniknie ich więcej...zdobędzie punkt dla swojej drużyny. Chef i Jarosław przygotowywali się do rzutów na przemian. '''Chef: Chris..jesteś tego pewny? Chef&Chris: Nie..? Oboje się zaśmiali. Greg: Powodzenia, przyjacielu. Juan Alberto: Szkoda, że jesteśmy po przeciwnych stronach. Greg poklepał chłopaka po plecach. Greg: Niemal braci nie zostawiam, ziom. Poleciał pierwszy rzut. Juan Alberto skoczył za Grega, który oberwał bejsbolem. Kolejny odbił się od ściany i niefortunnie trafił w kolano Grega, 2-0 dla Juana. Greg: '''Masakra ;/ '''Juan Alberto: Ziom, ale bez forów! Leciał bejsbol w stronę Grega, ale ten odbił się od kolana Juana i trafił właśnie w niego bejsbol. Juan Alberto: Wow, nieźle! Greg: Dziena. Kolejny bejsbolem oberwał Juan, lądując ledwo przytomny na ziemi, niefartownie wylądowała na jego głowie. Che'f: No to ostatni rzut! ''Greg sam rzucił się pod bejsbol, ratując przed traficznym skutkami trafienia Juana. '''Chris: I Twój bohaterski czyn zabiera Ci zwycięstwo! Greg pomógł wstać Juanowi. Greg: Nie zawsze trzeba wygrywać. Juan Alberto: Naprawdę...mi pomogłeś… Greg: Nic wielkiego. Rzucił zamyślony. Odchodząc w stronę swojej drużyny, zbierając przy tym oklaski od przeciwnej drużyny. Chris: 'Wspaniały gest...ale 2-1 dla ponuraków! Czas na Anabell vs Chuck Kategoria 4 Plik:Słodziaki.png Plik:Ponuraki.png ''Chuck i Anabell stanęli na podestach z 1z10 xD. Stali za tym stanowiskiem z 3 świecącymi się kulkami. '''Chris: Obelg show! Kto kogo obrazi kreatywnie i trafnie, rywalowi zostanie odjęta jedna świecąca się kulka! Kto pierwszy doprowadzi ten stan do zera, wygra! Jarosław: MOJA KURWA UKOCHANA KATEGORIA. Siadł zadowolony w krześle reżysera, z którego go przed chwilą wyrzucił i zajadał popcorn. Chuck: Eee...Ty głupia szmato? Zonk. Zero reakcji kuleczek. Anabell: '''Nienawidze nikogo obrażać. No, ale Ty szujo, nosisz stringi swojej starej w rozmiarze XXXXXXL i ubrania swojej babci. '''Chris: Trafiony! Chuck zrobił się czerwony bo jego jedna lampka zgasła. Chuck: Chuj Ci w oko, bo w dupe to przyjemność. Jarosław: Uuuuuu!! MUSZE ZAPAMIĘTAĆ! Lampka Anabell zgasła. Anabell: Wyglądasz jakby Cię w dzieciństwie procą karmili, cwelu. Lampka Chuck znika. Chuck: '''No nie. To nie ma sensu! '''Chris: Stracona szansa! Anabell dobijesz? Anabell zastanowiła się chwilę… Anabell: Byłeś miętkim ch.jem robiony. Chris: NOKAUT! 3-1 dla Ponuraków! Same słodziaki, tylko na tyle Was stać!? Joanna i James. Wasza kolej. Kategoria piąta Plik:Słodziaki.png Plik:Ponuraki.png Joanna oraz James podeszli blisko Chrisa. Joanna: Co zaś? Było łajno, było opluwanie. Co jeszcze durnego przygotowaliście? Chris: 'Hm…Polowanie na...Ezekiela! ''W klatce był Ezekiel, którego wypuścili z klatki. '''Chris: Kto pierwszy go złapie…wygrywa. Macie 15 minut, potem jego jad będzie śmiertelny. Uwaga. To zwierze jest na wyginięciu. Zawodnicy spojrzeli z pogardą na Chrisa. Chris: 'No co..? ''Joanna ruszyła w bieg, ratować honor swojej drużyny, która miała bilans 1-3. James leniwie się przeciągnął i rzucił do przodu. Niezbyt mu zależało na samym programie. '''James: Nuda, po co nam milion? Przecież teraz to grosze. Kopnął kamień zamyślony. James: I tak znów wyrwę jakąś loszkę i będzie izi. Po co mi swoja kasa? Rzucił sam do siebie. Do Chrisa zadzwonił telefon. Chris: Halo…? Taak! Rozumiem…! Chris: Nagroda na ten sezon zostanie powiększona do 3 milionów dinneros! James zamyślił się i pobiegł szukać Ezekiela. Jame's: To już przyjemna sumka! ''Jednak nim się obejrzał Joanna szła z nieprzytomnym Ezekielem na plecach. '''Joanna: Izi as fuck. James: FUCK! -.- Anabell: TY IDIOTO! James: Cichaj tam i tak mamy 3-2. Chri's: Na razie. Czy Cumbek iz ryl? Alex powalczy z Carlosem. ''Carlos leżał zalany alkoholem, jednak jego głowa nie wytrzymała. Kim próbowała go ocudzić, ale nieskutecznie. '''Chris: No to mamy 3-3...W decydującym starciu zmierzą się ze sobą...Chelsea vs Lukas! Kategoria 6 Plik:Słodziaki.png Plik:Ponuraki.png Przed Chelsea i Lukasem stały pompony. Chris zaśmiał się na samą myśl. Lukas: Ty sądzisz, że ja będę cheerleaderką? Mruknął podirytowany. Chelsea: YAAAAAAAAY! <3 Jarosław podszedł bliżej Chris i powiedział mu coś na ucho. Chris: Przykro mi Chelsea. Jarosław nie chce widoku Lukasa Cheerleaderki :( Chelsea zmartwiła się, Lukas zacisnął dumnie pięść. Chelsea: Wyzwanie jest ustawione! Jarosław: W którym kurwa miejscu!? Chelsea nagle przygasła. Chelsea: No w sumie...nevermind... Jarosław nachylił się do Chrisa i znów mu coś szepnął. Chris: Cóż...Jaruś zdecydował, że w Jarkoboju 7 kategorią będzie napisanie lepszej notatki detektywistycznej, na temat poszukiwania Ezekiela! Lukas zasmiał się pod nosem. Chelsea podniosła podirytowana dłoń do góry, ale mrożacy wzrok Jarka sprowadził ją na ziemie. Chelsea: Eeee...dobra, jedziemy z koksem! Jarosław: No podoba mi się jej zapał. Lukas: Łatwe, macie. Oddał od razu notatki zrobione już podczas tamtego wyzwania. Chelsea po chwili swoje oddała. Chris: No cóż zabieram się do oceniania, wpierw Chelsea. Zaczął czytać, by w tym czasie Alex zwinnym krokiem doskoczyła do notatnika Lukasa, zjadła kartkę papieru z jego analizą i wróciła do siebie. Lukas: TO JEST JAWNE OSZUSTWO! Chris: Ja nic nie widziałem. Ty Jaruś? Jarosław: Nie, kurwa. Chris: W takim razie ponuraki przegrywają i widzimy się z Wami na ceremonii, wygranych również zapraszam. Chelsea z radości pobiegła do Alex i ją wytuliła. Ceremonia Plik:Słodziaki.png Plik:Ponuraki.png Ceremonia była podzielona na dwie strefy. Wygraną i przegraną. Wygrani siedzieli w loży zwycięzców, natomiast przegrani siedzieli po prostu na ziemi. Chris miał przygotowane 6 medali. Obok niego stał z nimi właśnie Chef. Chris: Wpierw...zwycięzcy wybierzcie jedną osobę, która wg Was spisała się jakoś wybitnie. Lukaninho wyszedł przed siebie i mruknął. Lukaninho: Ja się bawiłem z wrogiem i wygrałem. Chris: A Alex i jej spryt. Alex zaśmiała się siedząc na głowie Joanny. Alex: Niech spija śmietankę mi tam nie zależy, hahaha! :D Chris: W takim razie...Lukaninho spędził noc na tamtym stadionie na którym walczyliśmy, sam. Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Lukaninh'''o: Aha -.-. Dzięki koledzy. '''Angelika: Sam sobie jesteś winny złotko. Chris: Ale będziesz miał szanse znalezieni tokena, bądź jokera na brak eliminacji. Wszyscy: NO EJ! TO NIE FAIR! Chris: 'Słowo się rzekło. ''Natomiast przegrana 6 siedziała na ziemi, a Sim zdala od nich. '''Chris: Oddaliście już swoje głosy...Jestem nieco zdziwiony...Ale pierwsze medal wędrują do Kim i Sim! Zostajecie w programie! Sim złapała medal i uśmiechnęła się wrednie do Kim. Kim przełknęła ślinę. Chris: Kolejna statuetka dla Carlosa! Carlos wciąz leżał zapity, i statuetka odbiła mu się od głowy. XD Chris: '''Juan uratowany przez kumpla, ale zostajesz. '''Juan Alberto: Dzięki Greg! Powiedział obrywając medalem w głowę. Chris: '''Ostatnia na razie bezpieczna osoba to...James! '''James: Pff, wiedziałem. Chris: I teraz dwie osoby zostały… Lukas, który koncertowo zawalił wyzwanie… Lukas: Oszukaliście mnie -.- Mruknął. Chris: '''I Anabell…który znakomicie zmiażdżyła Chuck. '''Anabell: Nienawidzę go. Chris: A z dziejszego odcinka wylatuje …. … … … … … … … … … Chris: Program nie zawsze jest fair! Anabell jedziesz do domu! Anabell: CO!? Lukas złapał medal, zaciskając dumnie pieść. Anabell: JAK!? PRAWIE WAM WYGRAŁAM WYZWANIE FRAJERZY! BEZE MNIE BĘDZIECIE SKOŃCZENI!!!! Chris: Weźcie ją… Za nami pierwszy odcinek Legend Totalnej Porażki! Co przydarzy się niedługo? Kto odpadnie? To już niedługo... Każdy komentarz mile widziany :) Kategoria:Powrót Legend - Odcinki